Moments
by TickingMinds
Summary: A series of One Shots and drabbles focused on the Harry/Voldemort/TR pairing. SLASH!
1. Dressing Up

**Dressing Up**

"Mwaaahahahaha!"

Harry's demented laugh echoed around the room and outside of the halls. Those who had heard it shivered. It sounded very much like a certain someone for anyone _not_ to tremble in fright.

Harry pointed his holly wand in front of him, positioning it in front of the very still body.

"This is your last chance. Speak now and I will spare you the torture you clearly deserve."

There was only silence. Rage was the only expression on Harry's face.

"I said speak you fool!"

Still silence.

"Very well crucio! How dare you defy Lord Voldemort!"

Harry shouted in clear anger as he pointed his wand against the head. He reveled in the screams and cries – so unreal were they that he called for Nagini, making sure the hisses were ringing alongside the screams in his head. He laughed out loud; he kicked the body to the side and started pacing ignoring the odd looks Nagini was giving him.

"Don't you see my sweet, we are so close. And yet I'm surrounded by fools and moronic imbeciles that delay my plans. But I must be patient Nagini, I will take the Wizarding World as my own, I will-"

A cough interrupted him,

Harry spun around,

"Who dares interrupt m-" Harry began before stopping himself short. There leaning against the doorway with an eyebrow raised was Lord Voldemort himself. He knew what this looked like and it did not help that Nagini immediately slithered to her master, muttering lowly what suspiciously sounded like 'master mated with a fool'. The traitor! There was an awkward silence as Voldemort looked around the bedroom with interest. A smirk appeared on his face as his eyes took in the teddy bears that littered the floor with ripped stuffing, the toy soldiers that had black fabric hanging around it's shoulders and finally Harry himself who was barefoot and wearing Voldemort's own robe that was clearly too big for him. The neckline dangerously sitting on the end of Harry's shoulders, begging to be taken off.

"How long have you been standing there?" Harry asked, trying to contain the blush that was surely staining his whole face.

Voldemort gazed at him for a moment, the smirk still littered on his face. His finger trailed his own chin lazily before he replied,

"Long enough."

The room was quite for a moment, Harry standing awkwardly in his too big robes and it did not help his blush in the slightest when Voldemort looked him up and down in a very suggestive way.

"I must admit," Voldemort finally said breaking the silence, "This is not the scene I imagined when I was due to come back today. However, my sweet, I believe I prefer you like this. You look so utterly delectable in my robe Harry that it is quite a sin."

It was impossible to for his cheeks too heat even more but somehow Harry's cheeks did.

"Tell me Harry,"Voldemort said, his scarlet eyes containing a possessive glint, "Is my robe the only article of clothing you have put on?"

Harry felt a sudden thrill shoot through him that nearly rendered him speechless,

"Err yeah. I mean. Yes."

A truly devious expression darkened Voldemorts face,

"Good." He said "Very good. I believe the undressing would be rather quick don't you agree Harry.

He made his way over to the adjoining door that led to the bathroom,

"Come Harry." He said, looking over his shoulder at the still blushing Harry, "I have not had a decent shower since my departure since it had been missing a certain someone."

And with that, Harry quickly started his way towards the bathroom, hoping against hope that his lover and husband will never bring this situation up again.

Of course, fate had always hated him; Harry thought with a groan as Voldemort spoke from the bathroom,

"I expect you to dress up for me tonight my little one."

AN: Not sure on the ending line but still think that it was a good way to end it. So what do you think dear readers Good? Bad? WTF did I just read? Improvements needed? Reviews make me happy people! (that includes constructive criticism)


	2. The Stray Kitten

**The Stray Kitten**

**AN: **Thank you so much to 'Anonymously Breakable' and 'teedub' for being the first two reviewers, it was all the motivation I needed to carry on this fic. To all those that has favorited/followed this story, Thank Youu! Hugs to you all!

**Disclaimer – **I kind of forgot to put this in the first chapter and will likely do it again, so for this purpose, this disclaimer will be for all those future chapters; I do not own Harry Potter!

"Tom-"

-"No."

"But Tom-"

"No."

"But look at –"

"I said no! Do _not_ give me that look. Nagini would eat the beast before it has even set foot in the manor."

"But Tom, look! It's cold and it doesn't have a home. And it's Christmas!"

"No Harry! And what have I told you about that ridiculous muggle holiday!"

"Tom, please!" Harry's eyes were becoming impossibly wide and increasingly wet as he looked at his lover. A few seconds past in which Voldemort proceeded to not be moved by the expression, but as always, he heaved a sigh,

"Fine, but _you_ will be looking after it. And do wash it; I do not want any fleas anywhere near my persons or regarding the manor as its haven."

"Thank you so much Tom, You won't regret this! It'll be happy and you never know, maybe we can train it to be a bodyguard or something."

Tom just shook his head and walked further away from the alleyway, leaving Harry to find some way to get the kitten that was hiding between the bins. How Harry had spotted it he would never know.

"C'mon kitty, that's it, c'mon girl-"

"It's a boy" Tom cut in, looking thoroughly put out by this display for reasons unknown.

-"c'mon boy, look, I'm all nice and warm and I'll promise to give you a feast when we're home, c'mon little kitty…"

The kitten slowly came out from the alleyway with a little more coaxing and the occasional huffing from Tom, its eyes showing such sadness that even Tom threw a sympathetic glance at the creature. The kitten then suddenly jumped onto Harry, its claws deeply sunk into the heavy cotton coat that Harry was sporting. Harry ignored the wand that was pointed at the small quivering kitten – Really, Harry thought, that man is too paranoid – and just smiled at the tiny kitten. Harry unwound the scarf around his neck and wrapped it around the kitten before unbuttoning his coat and placed the kitten near his chest, warming the kitten completely. Harry then turned to Tom who rolled his eyes at the loving display before giving his arm to Harry to apparate back to the manor.

Of courses as soon as their feet touched the rich carpets floors, Nagini jumped at Harry at rapid speed with her fangs drawn, trying to get to dinner before it reaches freedom.

Needless to say, at the end of the night, Nagini was locked safely in a secluded room, the kitten (christened Hyder by Harry due to the kitten hiding in the bins) was curling in front of the fireplace and Tom was healing the vicious bite that now adorned Harry's chest, all the while repeating 'I told you so' to a very disgruntled Harry. Overall, it was not one of their better Christmases.


	3. The Lesson

**The Lesson**

AN: I got to warn you. There is no plot to this. This is just a conversation between Harry and Voldemort and that is it. Although, I did enjoy writing this, I just love writing Voldemort though he is a tricky character to get into. Special thanks go to dianadenisa who's reviews just bring me great joy!

"Umm... Voldemort? Tom? 'He Who Must Not Be Named' but I have to just to get your attention. Hey – you know who! Vol-Deeee-Mort. Helloooo! Marvolo! Riddle! Tommy….. Tooooooooommm!"

"WHAT BRAT!"

"Need help…"

There was a pause before Voldemort answered.

"Excuse me?"

"I need your help."

"You dare to- your arrogance astounds me Potter! How dare you presume that I will gift my aid to you!"

"That's a no then."

"Apparently your stupidity was not exaggerated by Snape. Yes Potter! That is a decline!"

"Well don't get touchy about it – I just- well – I need t-"

"Stop stammering you fool and get your apparent idiocy out of my mind and well away from my brain- less I catch it."

"For merlin sake – you're the only one I can talk to about this."

"Talk? TALK! Potter, had my advances towards you confused you somewhat. Do you feel the excessive need to badger me with ridiculous notions such as talking! Why in the world would I ta-"

"-You do realise you talked more than me right."

There was a pause before Voldemort said in a voice that just oozed with forced politeness

"Potter, get out of my mind. Leave now and I will make sure that I will fire one less crucio for when we meet again."

"But-"

"NOW Potter!"

"Fine! Be like THAT but have you ever snogged a person?"

"Snog? What is this word – you are treading on dangerous grounds Potter! – how dare you insult m"-

"Kissing- that's what snog means"

Voldemort sneered. Apparently the concept of anyone kissing was just plain gruesome to him.

"This has Dumbledore written all over it. I should have known that a dunderhead such as you would not have the power to break into my mind, love- Dumbledore may preach to all about the power of love but I know better, there is only power and"-

"-Those too weak to seek it, yeah yeah. I get it. And believe it or not, I actually got into your mind all on my own. So there!"

"Really? How interesting to wave your accomplishments to me rather than Dumbledore. Whatever is the matter Potter, Dumbledore not paying attention to the Boy Who Lived?"

"Actually, he's not. He's ignoring me, thinks that you'll try to possess me with the link we have but"-

"Link! What link is this?"

"Pfft. As if I tell YOU?"

"Brat – you already told me a part of it. I will damage that minuscule brain of yours if you do not provide me with this information!"

"Umm… all I know is that we have a mind link and that sometimes I can feel when you're nearby – and when you're angry or really happy. Also have visions of you sometimes. And it's basically what we're doing now so…"

"I see. Hmm, this needs more researching. Is Dumbledore aware of this?"

"Err, yeah – he sort of told me but now he ignores me so-"

"I see. Well as much as it pains me Potter, a favour is granted!"

"What?"

"You have a favour that is limited to my persons only in turn for providing this valuable information in which the only exception to this favour is any concept of death. Let it not be said that Lord Voldemort is not merciful."

"Err, okay…"

"Well…"

"Well what?"

"What is the favour you decided on you moronic brat! Believe what you will about dark lords and paperwork but I do have many errands to run without talking to angsty teenagers!"

"Well, the favour is kind of what I wanted to talk about with you…"

"Well, what is it Potter!"

"It's...it's kind of embarrassing-"

"Potter, your eloquence is simply faultless."

"Are you being sarcastic? Anyway, I didn't know who to go to, Ron would be an idiot about it, Hermione would just read facts, the twins would probably embarrass me and Sirius isn't here, also-"

"Potter – I did not ask for your day to day childish insecurities. The favour if you will."

"I...i...i don't know how to kiss..."

"The favour!"

"Teach me how to kiss?"

The sentence hung between them and the silence that continued on was deafening. Harry chuckled nervously

"... Well" He began, I picked you cause, y'know, you hate me and all and one night of this won't really change anything between us so I thought you would be the obvious choice. Well, not really obvious since I thought of other people before you but I didn't think I'd be that comfortable with them. Not that I'm comfortable with you, it's just... I dunno, I thought you would be a better choice. And I get why you might not want to kiss me or even touch me but I really need this experience. It's not fair. Did you know I'm the only boy in 5th year that hasn't kissed ANYBODY at-

"POTTER, SILENCE."

Harry immediately shut up. Too scared in what Voldemort would do to him if he didn't.

"Now, how do you propose we initiate this lesson and when."

"Wha- you'll do it. You'll really do it."

"Yes, unfortunately, I have given you a favour and now I must act on it."

"Oh, umm, how about right here"

"Potter, can you see me?"

"Umm, no…"

"Can you visualize me in this link?"

"Noo."

"Then why did you propose such a thoughtless suggestion that does not contain a shred of intelligence within it!"

"No need to get grippy about it, I'm just listing suggestions."

"Then use that diminutive brain of yours when 'listing' these suggestions. I will NOT be sharing a mindscape to someone who is barely literate for more than an hour!"

"An hour? Is that how long it takes for someone to know how to kiss?"

The last thing Harry heard was Voldemort's groan before he was forcefully shoved out of his head. When Harry opened his eyes, he found himself back in the Gryffindor boy's dormitories and back on his bed. A smirk on his face as he went to get dressed for the day.

AN: Yep, that's it people! Just a random conversation between Harry and Voldemort and I ho[ed you enjoyed it!


	4. Love

**Love**

**Disclaimer: I do not OWN Harry Potter…Unfortunately.**

**AN: Thank you to all those that favorited, followed, reviewed and of course had this story on alert. It means a lot to me that there are people out there that enjoy this fic and it really does make me go mushy inside. I want to thank dianadenisa again for inspiring me to keep writing, dianadenisa. I know I don't have to but I still will dedicate this chapter to you. **** Your reviews always inspire me! **

Harry snuggled up to Voldemort, making sure that all his limbs touched at least some part of Toms' body. It was so deliciously warm and inviting that even Harry couldn't help but huddle nearer in an effort to get warm, completely disregarding the roaring flames hovering in the fireplace. So Harry had no problem in disturbing Voldemort - who was in the middle of writing a nefarious scheme no doubt - to cozy himself up to his husband clad only in his soft cotton robe. He didn't know why he was in a strangely sweet mood, all he knew was that today, his mind was full of Voldemort and Voldemort only. He just kept thinking about how sweet and caring his husband is, how loving he was to let them keep the stray cat they found, how angry he was when he found out that another magical child was abused in an orphanage just down the road and taken him in. How adorable he was for giving him dead flowers for Valentine's Day… Whilst Harry was sighing at these sweet moments, Voldemort was glaring at his lover for the long, thin ink line that now adorned the parchment. Nevertheless, he did a quick legilimency scan and rolled his eyes at the amount of love he felt there as well as his lovers' direction of thoughts. A small smile still wormed his way onto his face as he looked upon the serene expression on the black haired boys' face. There was a time in which all chose to wear a fearful disgusted expression within his presence and reveled in it, but now… now he rejoiced in the loving looks his husband bestowed on him every day. He looked down upon his parchment that he had spent the last two nights on and decided that his scheme to take over the Ministry Of Magic can wait at least another day.

**An:** I know this chapter is quite short and Voldemort is abit OC but I liked it. I like to think that this takes place sometime when Harry is older (19?) and Voldemort has just simply scrapped his 'fear + control = power' plan and just simply making plans to just control the ministry…or whatever…


	5. Voldemort vs

**Voldemort vs. …**

**AN: Thanks again to all those that review, favourite and follow. It's great to see that many people are enjoying this story. I want to thank dianadenisa especially for just always reviewing and making my day. You are the BEST! Also want to thank ****Insanely-Yours96** **for reviewing as well. I wish all of you a Very Merry Christmas and New Year! **

He was trapped. There was no way out and the door he came through had gone, replaced by shelves that contained books and other trinkets. The room was warm and cosy but the figure sitting on the armchair excluded a threatening vibe. The glow of the fireplace was casting eerie shadows into the surrounding areas and to the man himself. Harry walked slowly towards the centre of the room, warily casting glances at the man who he knew to be Lord Voldemort. He was curious; this was a new surprise. As far as he knew Voldemort could only send messages through the link that they shared. Never had he been invited at what was surely Voldemort's mind and now that he was in it, he realised that there was no way out. He was literally a sitting duck in Voldemort's head where Voldemort can do whatever he liked to his enemy and said enemy will not escape. Reluctantly, Harry was impressed that Voldemort had obviously been testing their mind link on what it can and can't do and now regretted to have not done the same.

"Ah Potter" the man spoke from the shadows, "Do sit down."

A chair appeared besides the Dark Lord and Harry looked at it warily. It seemed Voldemort was not fond of waiting as he quickly commanded,

"Sit down NOW!"

And Harry quickly went over to the red plush chair and parked his freezing cold bottom onto the cushion provided. He vaguely noted that he was slightly shaking and knew that it wasn't anything to do with the cold. From this angle, he could see Voldemort's snake like appearance and it was truly a gruesome sight to behold, least of all the irregularities of his face was highlighted by the roaring flames in the hearth.

"Now then" Voldemort said as he cross-linked his fingers together on his knee, "Why are you not sleeping?"

It took a moment for Harry to realize that Voldemort was indeed asking and not commanding.

"W-Wh-What?"

"Why. Are. You. Not. Sleeping!"

"I-What?"

"Potter!"

"I-I-dunno." Harry stuttered out, completely out of sorts that Voldemort had arranged this whole thing just to ask him this, "I keep having dreams!"

"Of what?"

Harry suddenly grew annoyed. Why does everyone keep wanting to know what he dreams about. First Ron, then Hermione, Dumbledore and know his worst and only enemy!

"Why do you want to know" Harry bit out

"Potter" Voldemort said with gritted teeth – or is it fangs- it seems he wasn't the only one getting angry, "I have not been able to sleep for a fortnight due to your increasing amount of restlessness and whatever else that keeps you up at night. Do you realize that I too need sleep. Now what is it!"

Harry huffed out a breath and said rebelliously,

"keep having dreams."

"Please Potter!" Voldemort said mockingly "The real reason!"

"That is the reason! I keep having nightmares!"

"And you could not have informed me of this crucial information since the start of this mutinous conversation!"

"I said that!" Harry replied back angrily, he hated being called a liar.

"No you did not!" Voldemort retorted back

"I did!"

"No! You have said and I quote 'I keep having dreams'. Quite different from nightmares ii should think!"

"Still the same principle."

"Oh spare me Potter! Now please sort through these nightmares out and do hurry up about it. I have a week's worth of sleep that I need to obtain back!"

"I can't just sort it out!"

"Oh, and why not?"

"The-They're about someone" Harry said to Voldemort, suddenly nervous for some inexplicable reason

"Please do not tell me that you have confused these nightmares for an erotic dream. I do not have the patience for it!"

"No, it- it's scary, this person." Harry whispered

"Reaaly! Voldemort drawled out,

"Yes, I keep having nightmares about him." Harry said, not meeting Voldemort's snake like eyes

"Him? Oh! Why thank you Potter. I had no idea that these dreams were about me or I was the cause of it. I really am quite touched, flattered even." His snake-like grin frightened Harry a little bit until he remembered his nightmare,

"It's not you. Thi-this person…" Harry paused, not sure how to describe it before he rushed out, "The dreams are about a white terrifying creature, he's tall and thin and wears a black suit."

There was a momentary pause where it seemed that Voldemorts patience had finally reached its end,

"That is me you gormless idiot!" Voldemort spat out, unable to believe that he wasted a whole 10 minutes in an effort to get sleep form the Boy-Who-Will-Soon-Die.

"It's not you!" Harry said affronted

"Excuse Me!"

"It's not you! Harry repeated, It's Slender."

There was a pause in which Harry allowed that information to sink in and then, just like a volcano, Voldemort erupted.

"Slender! You dare think about Slender when I am the nightmare that you should be thinking about. It is I that has been your worst nightmare since you were in nappies boy! It is I that cause you grief at every turn in your life! It is I that you should fear!

Voldemort took out his infamous yew wand and trained onto Harry's forehead, he leaned down and whispered threateningly,

"Know this Potter and know it well. If you even _dare_ think that the abomination that is Slender enters your thoughts, I will hurt you and oh so slowly!"

Harry didn't even have time to form a reply before he was forcefully shoved out of Voldemort's mind.

**AN: Okay, so did anyone else see the similarities between Slender and Ootp Voldemort? I had this idea for quite a while now; ever since I watched Tobuscus play slender to be honest and I think it turned out quite well. Granted no romance in this but I like to think that Voldemort is angry that he's number 2 in Harry's list of Scary people. So tell me what you think : ) Good, Bad… spelling mistakes? **


	6. Voldemorts Birthday

**Voldemort's Birthday**

**Disclaimer: Because I keep forgetting in every other chapter: I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters from the series. **

Voldemort didn't know whether to wring his lovers neck, lock him up in a room with Nagini for the rest of the day or to just silencio him into oblivion. Of course, if he did any of these things, he can guarantee that not only would he be sleeping in the very comfortable couch downstairs alone, he would be forced to endure what muggles called 'the silent treatment' from his husband. Of course, the punishment also included an itchy feeling within his robes (made even worse due to his sensitive skin) that always ended up in extreme rashes and peeling skin and also any delicacy and pampering that he partook (such as a luxurious bath) would become extremely intolerable for one reason or another. Take last week for example; one could enjoy the wonders of Fagu (a food delicacy that is carefully and elegantly prepared in Japan). One wrong move and the poison from the puffer fish can kill you as quickly as a snake striking its prey. Voldemort had enjoyed this delicacy for many years now (after making sure that the chef will be making food to the best of his abilities) and to suddenly have an inexplicable dread for his meal was questionable indeed and very off putting. Nevertheless, he learned never to insinuate that his husband was getting a little too close to the German's Direktor of Magic for his liking. So, he decided to keep quiet and let his husband smother him in ridiculous muggle blankets that he was sure he never paid for, keep pressing his all too little hands onto his forehead though it was very soothing and to finally let his Husband command his familiar Nagini to 'take care of him' as he went to the kitchen.

You see, today was Voldemort's birthday, something that Voldemort himself vaguely acknowledged but never cared for. The day would pass just as any other day in the past year. There were no heirlooms being passed down to him, there were no cakes being made in his favour and there were certainly no surprise party being prepared for the fearsome Dark Lord, less they all wish to see the all too familiar green spell targeting them. And yet, for some odd explicable reason, Voldemort felt, perhaps in the depths of his cold heart, the pity that he felt for himself. After all, who in the world manages to retain the most annoying, persistent bout of 'the flu' on their birthday. Oh, he swore he could hear Dumbledore himself mocking him from the depths of hell.

Currently, Voldemort was sitting in his-_their_ bedroom on the sofa chair located right next to the hearth that has been turned on at full blast – courtesy of his husband - so that the heat can warm up dear old Tom's body. Voldemort let out a groan, sniffing pathetically and shivering uncontrollably in his seat, glaring at the oak door leading out of the bedroom where he was sure his lover was having the time of his life as he has yet to be incapacitated by this dreadful cold. He snorted at himself and decided that Dark Lords did not waste their time on wallowing in self-pity and quickly summoned a book he recently acquired from the library.

5 minutes later and Voldemort deeply regretted ever having the idea to read. His eyes decided to water when reading the first sentence which incidentally read _'Love is said to be the greatest discovery on the earth'_. Oh the shame. His head also chose this time to become somewhat dysfunctional as he could not understand what the synopsis is detailing and the sentences themselves seemed to jumble up together, making it very hard to see, never mind reading it. He quickly disregarded the book, making sure to spell the book so only a parselmouth can touch it. It wouldn't do for his followers to be more competent than him!

He so dearly wished to be able to walk around his-_their_ manor but this disease had left him severely handicapped, he could hardly move his legs without them protesting very clearly that they would rather not walk at all. Still, the Dark Lord persevered in his goal to stand up and gave up when he heard his dear familiar laughing (or should he say hissing) at his attempts. And with that the Dark Lord just slumped back onto the sofa chair and treaded to the darkest place known to man –his thoughts.

When he surveyed the mess that was his mind, he immediately deduced that at least 3 hours were needed in cleaning and organising his memories and thoughts of the past year. His mind defences was that of the Chamber of Secrets as not many people are familiar with it. And for those that were, were quickly slain dead, or in the case of his husband, very closely watched. Speaking of his husband, there was a whole pile of parchment stacked messily that was dedicated to him. As Voldemort prepared a desk and proceeded to go through it, he suddenly had the deepest desire to just watch the memories and experience them in full once more. He quickly dispelled the thoughts from his head, less someone was to witness the small smile that adorned his face at the thought. Though he quickly made his way through the pile, Voldemort could not help but recall fond memories with his husband and the not so fond times. Granted, they had literally became enemy to friends and from friends to lovers in a span of a year and only just recently became married and still Voldemort felt a little concerted in knowing that what was his was now theirs. He saw the many parchments in Harry's pile, some blotted heavily with ink which symbolises the amount of 'feeling' or emotions he had during his memories and some that had copious amount of writing littered around the parchment. It was only now by looking at these parchments that he saw the amount of… happiness he felt for his green eyed lover. Indeed, in just a year he had managed to feel many happy yearnings for his husband rather than hatred and it seemed these happy 'feelings' were leaking to many other parchment piles across the chamber floor. And it was then that Voldemort realized that all his feelings, all these emotions that seem to rise from his chest like a monster tend to happen whenever his Harry was around. His Harry. Oh how quickly Dumbledore lost his precious weapon, and how quickly and disgustingly easy it was to capture his Harry from his relatives. Oh How easy… How so very easy…

When Voldemort opened his eyes again, it was to find - much to his horror – a red cupcake adorned with a single candle floating in front of him. His horror was quickly designating into exasperation when he saw the expectant look on his lovers face.

"You know I abhor this day"

"Yeah, but I thought I'd make it a little better." Harry said with a smile on his face, "Did you know, not one of your death eaters even thought about wishing you a happy birthday. I mentioned it to them that they should and I dunno, it was like they were completely scared shitless…"

Oh how his harry is completely naïve. Voldemort thought fondly.

"I do not wish my followers to celebrate this day." Voldemort responded

"But this was the day you were born." Harry argued, "Surely they want to celebrate when their Lord was first brought into this world? Hang on, it's not cause of the fact that you're getting older that you hate the day right? Cause it shouldn't be a problem, I only put one candle on the cake for you to blow out."

"And why would I blow out this candle." Voldemort sneered, "What a disgustingly muggle thing to do."

"Fine then!" Harry said exasperatedly and took the cupcake that was hovering mid-air in front of Voldemort to take the candle out. He then held the cupcake out to his husband,

"Now eat the cupcake"

"Excuse me!" Voldemort said affronted

"Eat the cupcake." Harry repeated, "I spent the last 30 minutes trying to make a good cake for you to eat for your birthday and an hour before trying to get rid of the house elves. Do you know how hard it is to trap your house elves in an anti-elf chamber without them knowing? So, eat the cupcake!"

"I know you are aware of this fact My Harry, but I am sure you need a very good reminder that I am physically unwell. I cannot eat without it causing an abnormal disturbance in my stomach."

"Oh" Harry said quietly, "i…forget"

"Yes, very easy to forget that Lord Voldemort has become ill."

"Oh, For Merlin's sake! Harry exploded, "Could you please stop referring to yourself in third person!"

"There is no need to. I find it quite pleasing to talk this way."

"Could you _just_ eat the cupcake?"

"I'd rather not"

Voldemort observed the forlorn expression that appeared on his lovers face at his words. He was genuinely sad that this day is going uncelebrated. And for some reason, this sadness is making him… elated? Happy? He scoffed at himself, even all this time he still wanted a being by his side that would take care of him. Oh what weakness was this? Love? Voldemort sneered mentally, but that did not stop him from grabbing the cupcake from his lover and taking a very huge bite from the red icing covered cupcake, completely disregarding the candle that was still lit. Once he devoured the cupcake (it was quite delicious) he decided that the happiness that Harry excluded was worth the very worrying riot that his stomach was starting.

And of course, as soon as Voldemort woke in the middle of the night, retching in an odour-vanishing bowl that the house elves brought for him, he decided to never do anything to put a smile on his lovers face. It seemed it would only hurt him in the end or cause him a large amount of discomfort. His resolve only grew as he could make out pieces of the cupcake that he ate before and of course, when he saw those pieces it made him retch a little more. Oh how he hated his birthday! And the fact that his husband was sleeping merrily away like nothing was wrong only made him much more comfortable in what he was about to do which was to curse his husband to wake up.

Not one of the death eaters thought that it would be okay to ask the Dark Lord on what was sure to be an attack on his face. Naturally, they could make out the Dark Lord's lover snickering into his hands every time he had a look of Voldemort's face and the glower that the Dark Lord bestowed upon his husband gave a very clear explanation to all on who was behind it. Yes, it was a very interesting birthday for Voldemort.

**AN:** okay this oneshot decided to take a completely different direction than was planned. I originally planned Harry to be annoying Voldemort with the use of plushies whilst Voldemort was ill and there would be a nice cute fluffy scene at the end. I dunno, for some odd reason, my fingers don't want to type fluffy stuff which is REAALLY frustrating. Urgh! I still don't know how I feel about this one, especially the ending. I'm in a really depressive mood right now and it somehow leaked into this. I wonder, did anyone else feel like crying after reading and watching the Death Note series.


End file.
